A comprehensive Physics of Cancer Imaging Core (PCIC) will be established within the existing Integrated Imaging Center (IIC), located at Johns Hopkins University Homewood campus to support the investigators of the Center for Cancer Physics. The PCIC will comprise comprehensive microscopy/imaging capabilities including 1) basic epifluorescence and atomic force microscopy; 2) ultra-fast/sensitive dynamic live-cell imaging and total internal reflectance fluorescence microscopy (TIRF); 3) confocal and multiphoton microscopy; 4) fluorescence correlation spectroscopy (FCS); 5) multi-mode scanning electron microscopy, including high-vacuum, low-vacuum, and environmental-SEM; 6) conventional and high-resolution analytical transmission electron microscopy; and 7) fluorescence-activated cell sorting and analysis (FACS). The PCIC will be sited within the existing IIC in the Dunning Building on the Johns Hopkins Homewood campus. The PCIC will be managed and administered through the existing IIC organizational structure, which has well established protocols for managing equipment; providing training/oversight/access of users; for billing and cost recovery/recharge; and maintains a web-based scheduler which allows for easy reservation of equipment and staff personnel at multiple sites days, weeks, and months in advance. The Imaging Core will be used in all Projects of the Center.